Ice Princess and the Looking glass of Seven sins
by Puppet-Dancer
Summary: story based from Snow Queen. will Happiness bring the Ice princess her smile, will friendship unite the ones who are lost, will true love save the unwanted... the journey of two bestfriends, will lead to an endless battle of pure luck!


**Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Ice Princess**

**By:**

**Laurasia MoonShadow**

**Summary:** Based from the story of "The Snow Queen". Tomoyo, the adopted daughter of a powerful sorceress the "Snow Queen" is bestowed of a powerful magic when her adopted mother died. She lived a sad life and just wanted a company. Sakura and Eriol are the best of friends and are both secretly fond of each other. Syoaran is a prince on a journey to find the cure for his ill mother and is betrothed to Rica, the summer princess. Kero in the story is the Hobgoblin, who made the looking glass, which is one of the "Snow Queen's" possession that can make a good and kind heart to a cold hearted one. What happens if the glass is broken to billion fragments and are scattered all over the land? What will Sakura do if Eriol becomes evil from the glass' fragments? And what will she do if she fell in love with the prince? Will her friendship with Eriol last? Find out… 

**Characters: **

**Sakura-** Eriol's childhood friend and the heroin of the story.

**Eriol-** Sakura's love interest and the ice princess' prisoner.

**Syoaran-** The prince on a journey to save his ill mother.

**Rica**- the summer princess, who knows how to break the hobgoblin's spell.

**Tomoyo-** the ice princess, who is kind at heart. Who fell in love with Eriol and helped him with the cure.

**Yami- **the evil hobgoblin responsible of the dark spell of the looking glass.

**Yukino**- the snow queen.

**Yukito- **the spring prince

**Touya**- the autumn robber

**Genre:** Romance/ Fantasy/ Drama/ Action/ adventure

**Author:** Laurasia MoonShadow

**Pairings:** Sakura/Syoaran, Eriol/Tomoyo, Sakura/Eriol

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, but I own the story!

**Please Read and Review afterwards!**

OOOO

**Chapter 1: Looking glass of seven sins**

It was a cold wintery night at the village. Sakura Kinomoto with her father is at their living room eating their supper when a loud bang on the door was heard. Fujitaka walked up to open the door and waiting outside the blizzard was an old lady, with gray colored hair and onyx dull eyes.

"What can we do for you?" Fujitaka asked, helping the old woman inside their warm and cozy house. The woman saw Sakura, who was looking at her with curious eyes.

"I'm just a passerby on the way to Ice village!" the old woman replied, and took a sit beside Sakura, who was now gathering the plates and offering the woman a piece of bread and a glass of warm water.

"Oh! You can stay here if you like." Sakura's father said. Sakura looked at his father and smiled. She placed the plates on a pale of bucket and started washing it with just water.

"By the way maam, what are you going to do at Ice village?" Fujitaka asked, looking at the old woman, who looked at him with a smile on her face.

"Just visiting a friend!" she replied and stood up. She walked slowly to Sakura, who saw her and helped her with her walking. "I'm alight young one!" the old woman smiled. "What's your name?" she asked.

Sakura smiled and said "I'm Sakura!" she exclaimed and took a white blanket to warm the old woman, but the woman refused. She leaned over to Sakura's ear and whispered something that made the brunette girl smile.

A few minutes later, the blizzard came to a stop and the woman gratefully thanked the father and daughter and went outside to Ice Village, which was way up high, the snowy Alps.

Fujitaka looked at her daughter, who waved a hand to the old lady. "Sakura, what did the woman whispered to you a while ago?' the curious dad asked. Sakura giggled.

"She just told me that I looked like her friend. With eyes like the green leaves of summer, white complexion like the snow in winter, warm smile like the sun of summer and a figure like a delicate flower in spring!" she smiled radiantly.

"That's such a compliment!" Fujitaka exclaimed.

"You're right father! I'm just wondering, who is her friend at Ice village?" Sakura asked her father, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't mind it! It just shows that the old woman's friend is as pretty as you are, my daughter!" her proud father commented and they both went inside the house to warm once again and proceed to their deep slumber.

OOOO

**At ice Village; the Snow Castle**

"Mother, don't leave me!" a dark haired girl exclaimed, while tightening her grip to a beautiful woman laying still on a white colored bed. Her tears fell down on her mother's hand and she stroked the woman's hand gently. "What will I do if you're gone?" she asked.

The woman laying next to her stroked the girl's rosy cheek. Her daughter was indeed a lovely lady, with eyes as dark as night, dark colored hair like a raven and white skin like a honeydew milk. She stroked the girl's soft hand and coughed.

"Mother please, don't leave me! I can't live alone!" the girl sobbed silently beside her dying mother. A warm light enveloped her mother, the woman's hand started to fade. The girl cried hysterically. "Don't go! Not just yet!" the daughter pleaded.

"Tomoyo, there's nothing we can do to fight death! Don't cry my daughter, you've grown to become a beautiful lady and skilled in magic. Don't worry, I'll be there beside you forever!" the woman's whole body begun to fade like a faint light.

"But… I'm not as skillful like you! I can't defeat the devil hobgoblin without knowing little of magic! I need you beside me! I can't rule a country, not just yet!" she hugged her fading mother and for the last time the weak mother caressed her child with a warm embrace and gave her, her very last kiss. Tomoyo was about to kiss her mother, but the woman's body disappeared in a flash of light. The daughter yelled her mother's name with full emotion. The only trace left were white colored butterflies surrounding the woman's bed.

"Mother, why did you leave me!" Tomoyo exclaimed, clutching the blue white crystal hanging around her neck, the only memento her dear mother left her.

A while later, the door opened and in came the old woman from before. The woman walked up to Tomoyo, who was laying on the floor, sobbing. The woman reached for her, but it seems a transparent barrier protected her.

"Princess Tomoyo" the woman sighed and a glittering light flashed before the weak princess. The woman turned into a young lady, with hair like the streaks of the sun, tan colored skin and blue orbs like the summer skies. She walked up to Tomoyo, whose barrier disappeared.

"Who are you?" Tomoyo asked, wiping her tears with her hands. She looked at the woman closely, she looks familiar.

"My name's Skye! I am the summer queen!" she said and stroked the dark haired girl's cheek with warm and delicate hands. "I'm your mom's sister!" she said, smiling.

"Summer queen?" Tomoyo gasped. She saw her before, on her fourteenth birthday, the woman laughing with her deceased mother at the parlour. The woman walked up to her and embraced her with warm caress. "Don't let your guard down" she said.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked.

"The hobgoblin knew now about your mother's death and on his way to rule your kingdom with the looking glass as his protection!" Skye exclaimed, looking outside the snowy village below.

"The looking glass? That object of my mother's possession? The one who caused death to some of our people?" Tomoyo asked with fury on her dull like eyes. "The one who caused the death of my mother, that evil demon!" she blurted out.

"Yes" Skye replied.

"Then, what should I do to defeat him?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sacrifice human blood!" the summer queen exclaimed. "Human blood weakens the devils!" she added.

"Human blood? Where will I get one?" Tomoyo asked, looking at the summer queen with an interested look.

"You don't get human blood by using magic or force, it comes to you as a whole!" the summer queen exclaimed and with a wave of her hands, she disappeared leaving cherry blossoms as her trace.

"Comes by a whole? What do she mean by that?" Tomoyo asked herself, looking at the portrait of her mother hanging on the bricked wall. "Mother, what shall I do?" she said softly and a pearl of tear fell on the cold floor. She saddened once again.

OOOO

The next day at Sakura's village, the snow stopped and the sun was peeking at the white clouds passing by their humble little village. She stretched and yawns. She was outside their garden, watering the bed of roses her mother left for her. The only memento she has.

She was humming a tune of her favorite song, the song her mom sings to her at night. Nadeshiko died a year ago, she has the gray death, the death caused by the evil hobgoblin. It was a very contagious disease, luckily Sakura didn't get it.

She was about to walk inside their house to make breakfast, when someone called her name, which made her blush light pink and made pounding sounds from her heart. She turned to the person, who happens to be her best friend, Eriol. He was standing there next to her and giving her a single white Rose.

"Good morning Sakura! How are you today?" he asked, looking at her with a sweet smile tucked on his lips.

Sakura took the Rose from his hand and smelled its sweet fragrance. "Great! I feel great! Thanks for the flower Eriol!" she exclaimed and peeked him on his cheeks. He smiled and grabbed her hand and dragged her to the village lake.

"Do you know Sakura what a white Rose meant?" he asked, looking at the delicate figure walking beside him.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"It means pure love!" he exclaimed and kissed her back on her rosy cheek. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"The kiss?" Sakura asked, blushing.

Eriol shook his head and pointed to the flower she was holding. "The flower?" he asked.

Sakura nodded and tucked the flower behind her ear. "Like it? I love it!" she exclaimed, swirling around the green meadows they were in. the flowers on the soft ground were covered by the white blanket of cold snow and was melting because of the warm light emitted by the mighty sun. She looked back to Eriol and dragged him to the cool lake.

"You know what! Someone visited us late last night! It was an old woman! She told me I was pretty and that I look like her friend at ice village!' Sakura exclaimed.

"Ice village?" he asked, looking at the snowy Alps where Ice village was located.

"Yes" Sakura beamed. "Have you been to Ice village?' she asked, looking at the snowy Alps too.

Eriol smiled and nodded. "Yes! Once with my mother! We were visiting the snow queen and asking for a permission to get an ice crystal!" Eriol said.

"Snow queen? Ice crystal?" Sakura asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Snow queen, the ruler of ice village. She is a beautiful sorceress and quite powerful. She is well skilled in white arts. White arts are crafts, which specialized with the elements of snow and ice. While Ice Crystals are powerful emblems used in medical arts! They are healing weapons!" Eriol Explained.

Sakura smiled and looked at him, telling him to tell her more about Ice village. Eriol smiled and the both sat on the thick grass.

"What is like up there?" Sakura asked, looking quite interested.

"Cold and freezing, but the people there are warm and chaste!" he smiled once more, now his eyes were shut closed. "Do you know the ice queen has a daughter?" he blushed. "She is a pretty girl with dull eyes and raven haired. She is just an adopted daughter of the Snow Queen and she's humble and kind like her mother!" he blushed a little.

"Why are you blushing Eriol?' Sakura sounded jealous. "Do you like her?" she spat.

Eriol's eyes narrowed. "Yes, Why? are you jealous?' he teased her.

Sakura's eyes widened and she rolled her eyes. "I 'm not!" she lied.

"Then why do you sound cold all of the sudden, my dear ice princess!" he teased her once more.

"I'm not! And I'm not an Ice princess!" she said bewildered.

"Come on! You're jealous!" he sticks out his tongue. Sakura's veins on her temples twitched and she started to chase him. She was chasing him and giving him her icy looks.

"I was just joking!" Eriol stopped. Sakura was running up to him, about to punch him on his shoulder, but he caught her on her waist and kissed her on her red colored lips. She began to flush.

"You like it?" he fooled around once again. Sakura's eyes furrowed. "You pervert!" she shrieked, chasing him to their village. "You stole my first kiss on the lips! Come back here you kiss stealer!" she cried, giving the village folks icy glares.

OOOO

Far beyond the ends of the world, a dark castle stood on a rocky cliff. Morning there is pitch black and thunders were heard. The palace was at the center of an alive volcano and was surrounded by an evil aura. Leaving and ruling that place, is the demon hobgoblin, who was powerful. Too powerful when all the high sorcerers merged. He was too powerful, with the looking glass on his side. With it, he was invincible!

"It's now the time to spread darkness and Chaos! No one will ever defeat me! No one!" the hobgoblin Yami laughed. He was holding the looking glass, looking at it with fiery eyes. He laughed loudly again and was accompanied by a loud thunder roll. He looked at the dark ball on his table and saw the dark aura, surrounding the Ice Village.

"Now it's time to rule the world! Let evil lurk in each hearts!" he laughed once more, louder than the other ones. "No one will defeat me!" he smirked and raised the looking glass above his head and dropped it from his high majestic castle. He grinned as he looked at the glass falling down and landing on the rough ground below. He heard it cracked and it broke into tiny pieces of crystal. It flew with the wind and scattered all over the land, causing hatred to the eyes and hearts of the persons who fell under its evil spell. Anyone who is under its craft will turn love to hatred, generosity to selfishness, humble, to being unchastely and kind to evil. No one can fight it, no one! Darkness has already ruled everyone's heart, everyone except for those, whose heart are still glowing of pure love and humbleness.

OOOO

**My first CardCaptor Sakura Fic! Please Review! I promise I'll update! Easy with the flames/ critics! Thanks! **


End file.
